The Best Christmas Gift
by Autumn Green
Summary: Hinata thought he could have Naruto, but he likes Sakura and she likes him back. She might be the only one in Konohaville who'll be feeling cold this Christmas..well, 'might'.


yay! my first entry! and it's a Christmas special too! ^-^  
Gaara was a bit OoC by the end but I guess that's what anybody would feel if they're in love, right?! xD  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY, CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR AWESOME CREATOR, MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y'ALL GOT THAT?

YOSH! PREPARE TO BE AMAZED!

* * *

I need to fix myself up, I don't want to look like a sad clown when I finally tell him my feelings for him, I know he likes Sakura but I know I still have a chance, they're not in a relationship yet anyway, I took one last deep breath before I cut away myself from the mirror, I look real pretty now. When I got back to my room, I picked up my handbag and my gift for Naruto, I'm sure he'll love it, he said he loves frogs. I went out of my room and saw my dad, Hanabi, and Neji-neesan already waiting for me in the living room, I went down the stairs and when I came by the last step I asked them, "Umm..h-how do I look?"

"Pretty" said Hanabi, with a smille.

"Cute" said Neji-neesan, with a smirk on his face as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Hinata." said my dad, I sighed in relief, I do look pretty now!

"That was your mom's right?" asked my dad, and I nodded.

"I-I-I customized it a b-bit so it would look a bit modern." I added.

My dad smiled and kissed me on my forehead "Off you go now."

I nodded, Neji-neesan opened the door for me, I smiled and went out, then I heard my dad call at Neji-neesan.

"Neji, take care of your cousin." he said, and Neji-neesan nodded.

When we were both out the house he asked me something. "Who's your date, Hinata?"

I shrugged, I didn't want to say 'Naruto' because I'm still not sure about that..oh no, I feel butterflies in my stomach again, what IF Naruto said no, I haven't thought about that yet. Eeeep! He opened the door of his car for me again and as I was boarding it he said "Hoping for Naruto?" I sat down quickly with my eyes wide open and my hands shaking, how did he know that? When he was in the car too, I stared at him and just staring at him he knew that I was asking him 'How did you know?' he started the car and said "I kinda noticed at school, you weren't that hard to decode you know. And besides, a Hyuuga always sees through a person." and pointed at his eyes, I leaned back on the seat and gazed through the window, I hope everything goes well tonight.

My heart was beating real fast, my hands were shaking and sweaty, oh no why does it always have to end like this. "Hinata?" he asked "Are you okay?" I presented him his gift with my arms stretched out in front of him and my head bowing down. "I-I-It's f-f-or y-you, N-N-Naruto-kun!" I raised my head to see his expression, oh no he's not responding, just then he took it from my hands and said "For me? Really? Thanks Hinata!" he smiled at me and grabbed my hand, oh no it's getting sweatier than before "Sorry I didn't get you anything though." he said, frowning. "Th-th-that's okay." I said and then give him the best smile I could possibly give, I hope he finds that cute. He was still holding my hand, this time I didn't mind, just then we heard a voice, shouting. "NARUTO?! NARUTO?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I saw who it was, and it was Sakura, she look really beautiful in her red dress, it was short but it looks real good on her, I couldn't possibly imagine myself in a dress that short, another lose for me. I sighed and looked down, Naruto immediately let go of my hand when he saw Sakura coming this way.

"Naruto," she said "there you are, I've been looking all over for you."

Naruto grinned "Really? I was looking for you too when Hinata gave me this present." he pointed at the gift I gave him.

"Is that so? Well, are you ready for it then?" Naruto's eyes widened "You bet I am!"

Sakura extended her hands for Naruto to hold, and he did, real fast. But before they went away Sakura told me "You look cute in that dress, Hinata." and she smiled.

"Thank you, and you look beautiful in yours." I smiled as realistic as I can, I'm bad at faking smiles, like Sai, but it's a relief that she took it as a real one. They turned away from me then I heard Sakura say "Now where's that mistletoe?"

Naruto grunted, I smiled, maybe Naruto didn't want to do it after all, I kept my hopes high but then he said "We could do it without one."

"But I want to do it under one, it's traditional." replied Sakura

"Fine- oh were under it all along." said Naruto.

I saw them kiss, they did it passionately, I walked away, far away from them, I don't want to hurt myself I didn't realize that tears were already falling from my eyes, everything was blurry, suddenly somebody laid a hand on my shoulder, when I turned around, it was Neji-neesan.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Do I look alright?" I replied

"Don't waste yourself on him, there are tons of fish in the water. You're really beautiful tonight."

I tried to return a smile on his remark but I couldn't, I was hurt too much, so I just went away from him, then I heard Tenten approach him and asked "What happened?"

"Naruto." he replied calmly, his voice felt sorry for me.

I was just walking, walking without knowing where to go and when I finally caught myself I was in the school's flower garden, I looked for my handkerchief in my handbag and I cleared off the dried tears on my face, I looked around me and found a really marvelous sight, the moonlight was really bright, the dew on the flowers and grass was really something, too bad I left my camera at home, this would've been great for my blog. I stood on the stone bench to get a much clearer view, everything was beautiful, the dew made the everything on the ground twinkle, when I looked up I saw the stars twinkle just like the dew, it looked like the ground was looking upon a mirror, and right above me was the most beautiful star I've ever seen, it was big and bright and it its color kinda resembled my hair, that must be me. I turned around, still looking up and saw a star as big and bright as the star that resembled me, but it was red, that must be the planet Mars, I thought. I heard footsteps approaching me, I knew it was a guy, it can't be Neji-neesan, he knows that when I'm sad I just wanted to be alone, and I only have to guy friends, Kiba and Shino, but that can't be Kiba, too quiet, it must be Shino then, so I said "I just want to be alone now, Shino." and I was still gazing at the stars. The footsteps stopped, "You thought I was Shino?" he said with a very deep and a bit scary voice, uh-oh that can't be Shino! Who was I talking to then? I put down my head and stared at him, I stared at him at shock, of all the people I'd think to come over here to me, he would be the last- no, he wouldn't even be on the list!

"G-G-Gaara-kun?"

He walked closer to me, I stared at him while he was doing so, still puzzled by his sudden appearance. Now he was right below me, and I was still staring, he looked up at me, we were staring at each other, well this is awkward.

"You thought I was Shino?" he asked again.

I fiddled with my forefingers, like every other time I get into situations like this, and replied "W-w-well, I-I-I didn't think it was Neji-neesan, h-he knows pretty well that w-w-when I'm in a situation like this I-I-I'd rather b-b-be alone, and K-K-Kiba and Shino were my only guy friends, I thought it c-c-couldn't be Kiba because it was too quiet, so I thought you were Shino." I said that real fast, I hope he understood what I just said.

"That explains it then." he said calmly, seriously the sound of his voice freaks me out sometimes. He climbed up the stone bench I was standing on, now he was next to me, great he's taller now. Then he looked up the sky and asked "What were you looking at?"

"That big, bright, raven-colored star right across Mars." I pointed it for him, but I don't think he actually saw that I was pointing at it, he was too tall to see my hand.

"It's beautiful." he said, and it is, that's why I chose that star to resemble me- wait, if he thinks that was beautiful does that mean..he thinks I'm beautiful too? Nah, he doesn't know that I'm that star.

"Hinata? Are you alright? You look red." he said, oh no here it goes again, why do I always turn red in times like this? Am I allergic to love? Hold on, love? What the heck am I talking about?!

"I-I-It's nothing Gaara-kun, it might be because I was looking up for so long." yes, nice excuse, I hope he buys that. Then he was silent, I can't stand the silence when I'm with someone else!

"That star's color kinda looks like your hair, Hinata." he said, he was still gazing at the star.

"That can't be possible," I said, then he stared at me.

"Why not?"

"You said that star was beautiful."

"And you aren't?"

I nodded.

"You're unbelievable."

"Huh?"

"How come you always look down on yourself?"

"If I was really beautiful then Naruto-kun would've looked my way."

"So, it's Naruto." he was quiet after, why did I have to mention Naruto-kun?

He was still quiet for a long time, but he still didn't leave, he must be waiting for me to talk.

"You look like that star in front of..me." I said.

"It took you long to realize that." he said "See how the ground sparkles because of the dew?" I nodded "And look up in the sky," and I did look up "the dew are the stars in the sky, and right above us.."

"That's us!" I exclaimed "Wow, it's just like staring at a mirror."

He agreed with me, but wait, I forgot to ask him why he was here.

"Umm..G-G-Gaara-kun?" He stared at me.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" he put his hands in his pocket and said "Things were getting gross in there, when Naruto and Sakura kissed everybody started to kiss too, so I went out, then I saw you walking to the flower garden, then I followed you."

"You think kissing is gross?" I asked in a curious way.

"Yes, because I always see couples do it, turns to be nice at first, but gross when they start to kiss roughly."

He was right, it was gross when they do it long enough to kiss roughly.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" he asked me, why ask such a question? But I still answered him "No." he looked satisfied with my answer.

"Did you," he began "see Naruto-" before he could finish his sentence, I already cut him off.

"Yes and I don't want to talk about that."

"Sorry I brought that up." he said

"I always thought you hated me, Gaara-kun."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, I had several encounters of you staring at me coldly in school."

"Was that how you saw it?"

I nodded.

"Sorry then, it wasn't supposed to be that cold, I'm just not used to change how I stare."

"How was it supposed to be then?"

"Something warmer I guess, to show how I want to be your friend."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I kinda figured a while back that I'm just scaring the crap out of you."

"Yeah, pretty much." I couldn't feel my legs anymore so I decided to sit down, and later he did too.

"It's much better here isn't it?" I asked

"Yes, it's a lot quiet here than inside, we could talk all we want without anything disturbing us."

I took a deep breath and smiled at the wonderful sight of the moon illuminating upon the pond, then the cold breeze started to blow, I began to shiver, I was just wearing my mom's tube gown.

"Are you feeling cold?" he asked, so I nodded. He took off his coat and covered me up with it. "Or we could just go back inside where it's warmer."

"No way." I said. Even with his coat on it was still cold, but I don't want to go back inside, then I felt his hand crawling on my waist and he locked it when it was in front. I glared at him.

"Kankuro told me this can make girls feel warmer, are you feeling warmer?" I nodded, I felt this tingling sensation inside me, does this mine I liked it? Whatever, as long as I'm feeling warm.

He put his other hand in his pocket and it looked like he was looking for something, suddenly he pulled something from it, it had leaves, a kid of plant- oh no, don't tell me it's..

"Hinata, I know this is sudden but," he put the hand with that plant above us and..i knew it, it WAS a mistletoe! "Please?" he asked

"I-I-I thought you said kissing was gross?"

"Like I said, only when it gets rough."

"But why? Why me?"

"Hinata, I had always liked you, that's why I always stare at you in school, but I guess, I gave you the wrong message."

"G-G-Gaara-kun." he had always liked me? Of all the people, I would least suspect him.

He just stared at me, and I stared back, I didn't know what to say.

"I feel like an idiot." he said, I think he's mad. "Sorry I did that, Hinata, I'll just stay away from you in school, don't worry." then he stood up, I grabbed his hand without knowing that I did.

"Wait," I held his hand tightly "Gaara-kun, it's bad luck to leave someone under a mistletoe."

He smiled at me, it's the first time I've seen him smile like that, in a less creepy way. I climbed up the stone bench again and faced him, I wrapped my arms around his neck then I leaned down to kiss him, I did it lightly since he thinks it's gross to do it roughly, then he put his arms around my waist and carried me away from the bench I was standing on, it was a long passionate kiss, he changed the weight of his lips especially when it almost came upon the rough bit. His watch started to alarm, I removed myself from his lips slowly, still closing my eyes, I still didn't know why I agreed to kiss him, I didn't like him before, and I didn't feel anything for him before he talked to me about our stars, but I guess it didn't need a reason anyway.

"Merry Christmas." he said.

"Merry Christmas too, Gaara-kun" I replied.

Everything did go well tonight, he put me down and smiled at me, I never knew how cute he was before, Naruto was nothing compared to him.

"Gaara-kun," I said, "When one door closes, another one opens. Thank you for opening that door for me." I hugged him real tight, he did too.

We came back inside after that since it started to rain, we went in hand in hand everyone was surprised to see us together, I too am surprised to be with him, Neji-neesan, along with Tenten approached us, and he was smiling, "So everything turned out well, Hinata." I nodded "It's amazing how fast you forgot about Naruto." said Tenten

I smiled at them "The stars helped, and who's Naruto?" I said, sarcastically. Neji-neesan and Tenten laughed, everything was great, it all ended well.


End file.
